


A New Look

by XIIIthNobody



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: Even when working with your enemy, one must always strive for their best~(Wrote this on the bus sorry it's not beta'd)
Relationships: Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	A New Look

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just wanna write some tender psic.

Delicate fingers carded through multitoned hair, working out a few stubborn tangles before sleep, the face in the mirror scrunching up its nose at the tug of a knot. 

The room was low lit, both due to the time of night, and the fact that herself and the other current occupant really did not need to be spotted by prying eyes at the moment. 

Neo jolted as a hand trailed lightly across the small of her back, twisting strands of pink and brown between bandaged fingers, disrupting her concentration. 

She looked behind her at the owner of the wandering hand, seeing the half asleep man smiling up at her in the dim, his hand still idly playing with her hair within reach, warm fingers nudging gently against her bare back. 

Working out the last tangle, she smiled in return, before reaching over to settle his hat better onto the ledge so it would be there for the morning, finally turning off the small light she had been using. 

He welcomed her under the sheets, moving gingerly to hold her as to not aggravate his remaining deep injuries, letting his warmth envelope her as she got comfortable.

"I'll never get over how beautiful your hair looks long, it's stunning." 

Roman ran a hand through the brown side of her hair, tucking it back behind her ear, watching as she shifted into the touch, a small smile on her face. 

"But it pales in comparison to your own beauty, by far." 

He drew her in for a kiss, murmuring quiet praises and admissions of love against her lips as they moved gently against each other. 

\- - - - -

After she had finally tracked down Cinder and made a deal with her, Neo stormed back in to the room they were staying in, fuming at her disparaging remarks. 

Her hands were a flurry of complaints, faster than Roman could understand for some parts, but he did manage to pick out '/boss/' and 'who does she think she is???' amidst a few more colorful descriptions of where Cinder could stick her remaining eye. 

"Let her say what she wants, Neo. She knows nothing, and it's honestly a bit refreshing for her to be the one in the dark for once." 

A huff answered him. 

'She thinks I'm a child. Me. When I could best her a hundred times over.' 

Taking one of Neo's hands, he threaded their fingers together, kissing where her ring lay under the fabric of her glove. 

"And ignorance will be her downfall. She'll get what's coming to her, soon enough. What say you we come up with an outfit for you that isn't as in tatters as your lovely coat? To get your mind off things."

She breathed in, steadying herself, gripping his hand in return, before nodding. 

"And if you really want to throw her off..." 

He stood, giving her hand one more squeeze before separating, wincing a bit at the movements, but walking over to where his clothes were stacked. 

"Try adding this to your ensemble~"

Neo took the scarf from him, a devious smile on her face. This was going to be an interesting adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them a lot


End file.
